For calibration of autonomous vehicle (AV) or autonomous vehicle (AV) sensor systems, each sensor can be individually calibrated prior to installation for ranging and imaging accuracy. However, observations of intrinsic calibration of certain LIDAR modules has confirmed that inconsistencies and inaccuracies in the initial intrinsic calibrations are common.